El corazón cálido del soldado de invierno
by Lucy3215
Summary: Él no era como los demas, de eso estaba segura. Pero, ¿qué otros secretos ocultará esa mirada azul nostalgica?


_**Hola! les traigo este nuevo fic. Los personajes son de Marvel Universe.**_

Nuca había pensado en la forma en la que moriría, por el contrario, siempre pensé que sería como mi tía abuela la cual llego a la edad avanzada de 110 años. Pero al contrario de mi tía abuela, yo estaba a punto de morir y no por causas naturales, sino a manos de una de las organizaciones más viejas de la humanidad, Hydra. Se preguntaran, al igual que yo, el como una abogada que tenía una vida regular en el este de los Ángeles California terminó en medio de una lluvia de balas, explosiones y sangre, bueno para eso tendremos que retroceder algún tiempo atrás, para ser exactos unos 6 meses atrás, cuando lo conocí a él.

 **PRIMER ENCUENTRO.**

Era una mañana ajetreada en Los Ángeles, no muy común a la hora que siempre visitaba la cafetería que está a unas cuadras de mi casa, esa que sin querer siempre te queda de pasada al trabajo. Angie, la camarera que siempre me atendía ese día había faltado al trabajo por tener un cuadro de una especie de gripe extraña; ese día lo recuerdo muy bien, me atendió una chica que no sabía que botones presionar para que la máquina de expresso iniciara su mañana de labor. Si, en retrospectiva, ese día iba a apestar. Al final, obtuve un latte sin azúcar y con la cantidad de leche de un expresso, ni una sola gota. Al salir de la tienda un sujeto tropezó conmigo haciendo que mi café, el cual no iba a tomar, me callera encima de la blusa favorita y de paso él también se manchara la sudadera que llevaba; al parecer estaba ejercitándose metido en sus audífonos como cualquier otro y no me vio salir de la tienda.

-Oye!- exclame lo más alto que pude para que me alcanzara a escuchar, el automáticamente se quitó los audífonos mientras yo me disponía a revisar cuanto había sido el daño a mi vestimenta, lo cual era mucho- Diablos!, tendré que volver a cambiarme.

-Oye discúlpame- Contesto él aparentemente avergonzado quitándose la capucha de la sudadera- No te vi cuando saliste de la cafetería

-Al menos podrías ejercitarte con mas precaución- le dije en tono molesto mientras intentaba quitar con una podre servilleta algo del café que ya se había impregnado en mi ropa, volteé a verlo y ahí fue donde me cautivo, su expresión de horror y vergüenza lo hacían a la vez tan vulnerable y, esos ojos azules, eran tan trasparentes que expresaban más de lo que sus palabras decían.

-Lo sé, tienes razón; déjame compensártelo- Señala un edificio cercano- Vivo en aquel edificio de color azul, puedes lavar tu ropa ahí o si gustas puedo llevarte a tu casa para que te cambies

-Qué? No, no tienes que hacer eso por mí- Dije comenzando a avergonzarme- Fue solo un accidente y para ser sinceros, descargue mi frustración contigo después de tener una mañana horrible. Exagere, disculpa.

-Ok, aceptaré tus disculpas y tu aceptaras las mías- Dijo sonriendo de lado- Si me acompañas a mi casa y lavas ahí tu blusa o por lo menos tienes la oportunidad de limpiarla un poco mejor, que dices?

-No suelo ir a casas de extraños- dije sonriendo

-Ni yo suelo llevar a extrañas a mi casa, pero no tienes pinta de ser una asesina asi que voy a arriesgarme- extiende su mano para presentarse- Me llamo James Buchanan Barnes, y tu eres…?

-Me llamo Elena Lockwood- Me presento y le estrecho la mano, me sonríe

-Bien Elena- me suelta la mano- Ya no somos extraños, serias tan amable de acompañarme a mi casa para que puedas limpiarte?- No puedo evitar soltar una risita tonta, la cual es acompañada por la risa de el al terminar de hacer su pregunta.

-Está bien James

Nos dirigimos al edificio antes señalado por él, su departamento estaba en el último piso de los 6 que formaban la construcción. Era un lugar bastante espacioso, iluminado, bastante masculino.

-El baño esta al final del pasillo- Dijo señalando- Entra, buscare una camiseta que puedas usar en lo que se lava la tuya.

Entro y rápidamente me quito la blusa y me doy cuenta de la magnitud de la macha de café, también mi sostén se manchó, pero ese necesito conservarlo asi que solo lo limpio con agua ligeramente. Tocan la puerta y, como si fuera la mafia, intercambiamos las prendas a través de una pequeña rendija. Salí del baño y me encamine a la sala donde se escuchaba la mayor parte del ruido

-Has visitado New York o es un regalo de alguien?- Dije señalando la leyenda de la camiseta que me acababa de proporcionar la cual decía " I Love NY" en letras color negro

-Estuve viviendo un tiempo ahí- Sonrió nostálgico- Tu blusa estará en poco tiempo

-Gracias- Camine hacia el sillón donde se encontraba y me senté a su lado.- Vives aquí solo?

-No, vivo con mi mejor amigo, el cual se encuentra de viaje en estos momentos

-No creo que sea tu mejor amigo si se va de viaje y no te lleva con el

-No era opción para mí el acompañarlo- Dijo serio, a donde se había ido aquel hombre encantador?

-Oh- Comencé a ver a los alrededores en búsqueda de algo que me hiciera cambiar el tema. Se escuchó el silbato de la tetera para el café. James se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-Azúcar y leche en tu café?- grito desde la cocina, rápidamente seguí sus pasos y entre también en la cocina

\- Oye no tienes por qué hacer esto, es más que suficiente con que estés lavando mi ropa como para que…

-Tienes razón- Me interrumpió- No tengo porque hacerlo, pero quiero hacerlo. Azúcar y leche en tu café?

-Si por favor- dije sonrojándome. Me sonrió satisfecho, al parecer este sujeto tenía que hacer las cosas con el sello de excelencia.

-Aquí tienes- Me entrego un vaso con tapa. Debo admitir que ese café no estaba nada mal, inclusive podía competir con los que Angie me servía todos los días antes del trabajo.

-Gracias- Se oyó la alarma de la secadora, avisando que su carga estaba lista.

-Tu blusa esta lista- Salimos de la cocina, puse mi café en la mesita de la sala y me dirigí al baño casi tropezando de nuevo con James- Lo siento

-Está bien, parece que ya es costumbre- Le dije para tranquilizarlo, él se limitó a sonreír y salió del baño dándome privacidad. Me cambie y para mi sorpresa la mancha ya no estaba, creí que al menos tendría alguna secuela o evidencia del incidente, pero no fue así. Una vez más, excelencia. Salí del baño acomodándome la falda plisada y algunos mechones de cabello. James estaba esperándome de pie en la sala.

-Gracias de nuevo por todo- Le dije entregándole la camiseta que me había prestado

-No fue nada, lo hice porque era lo correcto- dijo tomando la camiseta y poniéndola en el sillón. Sonó mi celular, era de la oficina.

-Ya debo irme- tome mi café de la mesita. Caminamos a la puerta de su departamento, la abrió, salí y mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia los elevadores le grite- Te debo una!

No alcance a escuchar su respuesta ya que el elevador se abrió súbitamente dándome una salida de película. Al llegar a la oficina, me entere que tenía una junta urgente con algunos de los asesores de la compañía, por cierto, soy Abogada y trabajo para la firma Warren&Claiton, S.A. de C.V. El día transcurrió de lo más normal, junta tras junta. Redactar algunos contratos, darle forma a las demandas o tener alguna entrevista con un posible cliente que necesitaba orientación. Los días se convirtieron en una semana, Angie aun no regresaba a la cafetería y el café de las mañanas era lo peor del día, pero era parte de mi rutina. En los días subsecuentes al de aquel incidente no me volví a topar con James y su ejercicio matutino, posiblemente cambio de ruta para correr. Al finalizar la semana, fui con unas compañeras del trabajo a tomar una copa, les conté de aquel incidente y de mi amable salvador, todas quedaron enamoradas de la amabilidad del extraño, que para mí ya no lo era.

Al abrir la puerta de mi departamento me encuentro con un arreglo de rosas rojas y, acompañándolas, una tarjeta con una caligrafía impecable… excelencia, fue la única palabra que pudo procesar mi mente. Tome la tarjeta para leerla.

 _-_ _ **"Dijiste que me debías una, que tal una cena mañana por la noche o acaso trabajas también los fines de semana?"**_ _-_ Y si, la nota era proveniente de mi amable James, pero la pregunta que salto a mi mente en ese momento era ¿Cómo había conseguido mi dirección? Y la más importante ¿Cómo había entrado este maravilloso arreglo a mi departamento? De la nada, sonó el teléfono de mi departamento.


End file.
